3 Guys and a Girl
by Rebecca2810
Summary: Instead of the 3 boys enter Carly Emblem Skips neice, best friend of all the Dogtown guys and Peggy and Girlfriend to Jay Adams although this does centre around the movie i am chnaging things around so they fit with Carly in them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Lords Of Dogtown, I only own the ones never heard of, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.

**Summary: **Instead of the 3 boys enter Carly Emblem Skips niece, best friend of all the Dogtown guys and Peggy and Girlfriend to Jay Adams although this does centre around the movie i am changing things around so they fit with Carly in them.

**Author's Note: **Hey people, (smile) How is everyone? New story, Woohoo,

Hope you like it (and maybe review)….

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Stacey climbed out of his bedroom window silently with his surfboard not to wake his dad up. He walked to the side of the house and pulled his bike from the bushes got on and started going down to the beach.**

**He was biking down the side ally's when he saw a car now in Dogtown at night it wasn't really a good thing to be alone in a ally he quickly hid in a little side of the ally waiting for the car to go past when it did he carried on his journey. **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Tony quickly tried to get out of the house before his dad came back but no luck as soon as he stepped out his dad saw him **

"**You're going to school today, right, Tony?"**

"**Don't worry about it, Dad. I'm just gonna get wet."**

"**I don't want my son to be a ditch digger"**

**He finally got away and made his way down the street of Dogtown when he got to a hill he stopped and looked at the traffic lights. The lights turned red and Tony was off leaning down to et more air he got faster and faster he looked up just when he was about to cross the road very cars were zooming past. The light turned green just as Tony got to it so all cars stopped before they hit him. **

**He laughed at his luck but his luck died when his skateboard hit some pebbles on the road causing him to fly of his skateboard and slide across the road.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Jay woke up he leaned over and looked at the sleeping girl next to him he kissed her quickly on her lips causing her eyes to flutter open she moved to her side and cuddled up close to him **

"**We gotta get down to POP with Tony and Stace" he said to her.**

**Carly opened her eyes again and nodded **

"**Okay pass my suit, it's next to yours" **

**He did as told then put on his. When done they both got up and quietly stepped into Donny and Philaine's, Jay's mom and step dad room, Jay quietly got Donny's board until a glass fell causing Donny to shoot up**

"**I'm gonna rip your head off!"**

"**Donny your not in Vietnam anymore" Jay said causing Carly to giggle and him to smile **

"**Jay Carly, You scared the shit out of me" Donny squinted Jay pointed at the surfboard "Yeah go ahead man" **

**Jay picked it up and Carly picked her's from the place next to it. Jay walked past the bed Donny and Philaine **

"**See ya Donny bye Mom" He said as he left.**

"**Catch ya Donny bye Philaine" Carly said as she left.**

**Philaine looked up "Bye babies" Then fell asleep.**

**Jay and Carly skateboarded down Dogtown doing tricks and destroying things around them making as much mischief they were both known for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay and Carly skated down the POP pier until they got to Stacey and Tony who were watching the set and the others surfing including Carly's uncle Skip. Tony turned to them**

"**Its judgment day, guys let's paddle."**

**Just as the were about to suit up Chino stepped in front of them**

"**You broads aren't surfing now"**

**Tony stepped forward into Chino's face**

"**I ain't surfing no sloppy seconds"**

**Chino pushed him back a bit then turned to the rest of the boys**

"**You're working rat patrol, mop top. Jay, you're on parking-lot detail. Keep it local. And you, Peralta, the bone yard.**

**Just when Carly was about to ask about her job her uncle shouted her**

"**Carly get your butt out here and fucking show these guys how to surf real"**

**Carly looked at the guys then back to skip**

"**Im gonna help the guys here…"**

**Tony put a hand over her mouth**

"**Get out there for us"**

"**But not without you guys"**

"**Yeah you can I fucking hate you right now but get out there"**

**Carly laughed a bit**

"**I'll try and get him to get you all in sooner okay"**

"**Yeah but I still hate ya you wanna swap families you have my dad and Kathy and I can have Uncle Skip"**

**Carly laughed took her top off to reveal her bikini top then zipped up her suit she hugged Stacey and Tony then kissed Jay on the mouth**

"**Smoke em baby" He told her**

**She smiled at him then ran off the water with her pink and black board that Skip designed for her.**

**While she was surfing she saw some kooks but knew Jay would do something either get their Engine, Spray Paint their car, or even break all the windows so when she saw him paddle to her Uncle Skip with something she knew it was the Engine trick her and Jay had done it first 4 years ago.**

**Finally Skip said they could surf so they got their suits and were on their way when they got Carly she was sat on her board waiting for them.**

"**You do the engine again" she asked Jay**

"**Yep" The kissed her quick**

**Tony saw his first wave her rode it great Jay Stacey and Carly cheering for him. Next was Jay which made Carly shout even louder when he was done she looked and saw her Uncle with a smile on his face knowing Tony and Jay got their respect now it was Stacey.**

"**Go Stace" He smiled then went to ride his wave.**

**Just when he was about to stand he fell into the water Carly looked down not daring to look up and see the faces of her Uncle and Stacey she saw her wave and paddled standing and surfing it perfect after all she was Skip Emblems niece. She heard Jay and Tony screaming her Uncle boasting about her but she felt mean that while she was surfing Stace was in the bone yard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly walked down the side walk alone and bored, the boys were off somewhere doing god knows what, Sid was probably at the Zephyr Shop sucking up to her Uncle while they made fun of the inner ear problem he had she hated when they did that to him Sid was like a little brother to her but everyone knew Sid had a crush one her even Carly knew that's another thing that made Sid look up to Jay, jay was his hero. **

**He was Carly's too she loved him so much she couldn't go an hour without thinking about him, people would say your too young to know what love is and that you have it but Carly had knew Jay Tony and Stacey all her life and that was a lot longer then some people marry when they fine there true loves Carly found her true love her's was Jay Adams one of the most gifted surfers and skaters one of the most caring guys never letting anyone hurt her or his mom even if that meant him getting hurt and one of the most beautiful guys she had ever met both in and out Jay never showed his feelings to anyone except his mom and Carly but that's what made Carly believe he was human.**

**Carly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone she looked up to see her friends Blanca and Kathy, Tony's sister, **

**"Hey, Blanca, Kathy where you guys going?" she asked them hugging them both**

**"Hey Chica we're just going around looking for the boys you know where they are" Kathy asked**

**"Nope I only wonder what they are up to" they all laughed "im going to my Uncle's so they might be there but I have no idea"**

**"Okay thanks how you been me and Kathy and Thunder aint seen you for ever"**

**"Yeah just been hanging with Jay and Philaine and I had the Flu last week spent the whole day in the ocean at POP trying this new move I forgot my towel so walked home soaked carrying my board so I stayed with jay and Philaine cos Philaine knew my mom wouldn't acre so she looked after me well Jay did but yeah"**

**Kathy and Blanca looked at each before breaking into a set of 'arrrrr' or 'how cute'. Carly loved Blanca Kathy and Thunder Monkey who wasn't there but sometimes they could be WAY to girly and that's what she loved having them and the guys but her best friend was Peggy she was a girl but was a total boy at the same time like Carly although Carly was a tad more girly than Peggy but they suited being best friends.**

**"So we're going to go round for a bit and if you see the guys" Kathy said smiling **

**"I will tell them but it's too quiet round here for them to be here" Carly told them she was going to continue until she heard guys hooting and laughing then the sound of screeching "I retract my previous statement" Then the 2 saw a bus go past the street then the 3 guys hanging on the back on their skateboards.**

**Carly looked at the girls who's eyes were wide and mouths slightly open Carly was used to them doing that but obviously Blanca and Kathy weren't.**

**"Was that"**

**"Yep Jay Stacey and Tony" Carly interrupted Blanca "they look like their on their way to the shop you guys coming"**

**Kathy shook her head "No we'll hang about any way Chino kind of scares up a bit you know"**

**"Chino not that scary after a bit"**

**"That's because he loves you you're the only one he's nice to he not even that nice to Sofia and Skip and their his best mate and girlfriend your lucky"**

**Carly laughed "Okay I'm going to get going I'll see you soon"**

**They both nodded and Carly took off running in the direction of the Zephyr shop and the direction plus her best friend/boyfriend and 2 other best friends went holding on to the back of a moving bus god her life was messed up sometimes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Carly was glad she knew shortcuts around Dogtown just as she turned around the corner next to the Zephyr Shop she saw the guys just enter she jogged into the shop and saw the boy all around Sid looking at a wheel. She then turned her attention to Jay and saw his hat or someone else's hat cos she had never seen that hat before.**

**"hey uncle Skip" She said as she walked which caused the guys to all turn and look at her as well as Sid to put that funny smile he did when ever he saw her.**

**"Hey Carly nice surfing today" She nodded in thanks and he went back to his drinking.**

**She walked over to the boys "hey what's that" She said pointing to the ceiling. The boys being well boys looked up and she took that time to snatch the wheel which had all the boys' undying attention "What's this" The boys now knowing what she had done looked at her.**

**Jay put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder from behind "Urethane babe"**

**"You're a what" This caused to Skip to laugh as he said the exact same thing yep she was most definitely his niece.**

**"Urethane they come from oil" Sid explained "And the grip"**

**"No shit totally"**

**Sid nodded "Totally"**

**"Wow" She then looked up at the boys "So why aren't we trying them out" They all smiled and Tony took the wheel**

**"Right Chica lets try these babies out" And he marched over to the counter and took his old wheels and put the Urethane wheels on.**

**Skip then stood up "you all heard the girl let's try these babies out meet you all at the normal playground go on get" **

**All the boys whooped and Jay started leaving but was stopped when Carly didn't go anywhere and with his arms round her neither did he.**

**"Im gonna go with Skip the Skipmobile I forget my skateboard so I'll just slow you guys down" She explained**

**"You sure babe" She nodded and Jay kissed her passionately on the mouth when the pulled apart she was breathless**

**"What was that for" she asked**

**"What I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend"**

**Carly shook her head again to breathless to talk. Jay smiled at how he could get her like that no matter how many times he did that she was always so surprised like it was the first time. He pecked her lips one more time then left.**

**Carly smiled to herself she loved when he did that just spontaneously kissed her like that she then walked with Skip to the 'Skipmobile' as everyone named it, with Skip muttering to him self along the lines of 'still not used to them kissing' and 'if I could I would kick his ass every time he did that' **

**They arrived at the playground just before everyone else so she sat down on the bench waiting with everyone. Then they heard screaming they were here then she saw them all running to the fences and climbing she saw that along the way they had picked up the whole gang including Peggy her best friend as they all ran over Skip stood on the table**

**"Who's got bad karma?" Skip asked**

**"I said who's got bad karma?" **

**All the guys jumping to get the skateboard and shouting back to him**

**"I got the worst karma, Skip.**

**- Dude, right here, Skip."**

**Then Tony jumped up and grabbed the skate board then rode it all the boys and girls watched as he 'surfed' the ramp it was a amazing how he glided when he finished his run he passed the board over the Red Dog and he started gliding along the pavement to.**

**Red Dog passed the board to Carly when she heard Stacey say**

**"Dude is that your sister"**

**Carly looked up to see Stacey AND JAY gawking at Kathy Jay her Jay looking at Kathy. It all got even better when she just had to open her mouth**

**"I grew up Stacey" **

**Carly passed he board to Shogo then heard jay say**

**"No shit" **

**No shit no shit she'll give him no shit later on and when Jay took the board of Shogo to show off Carly turned and walked over to where Peggy was sitting and sat beside her.**

**When she sat Peggy looked at her knowing Carly was in a bad mood**

**"Guys why were they put on this earth" Carly stared at her friend then broke into a grin**

**"For sex kissing hugging and sex"**

**Peggy laughed which lead to Carly laughing.**

**"You know Carl you can get back at Jay" Carly looked at her friend**

**"How?" **

**Peggy pointed to where Kathy and Blanca were and where the boys attention were and there entering the park was Tyler Donovan most popular guys at the school Carly was supposed to attend but always ditched with the guys, Surfer and hottest guy in the school plus everyone knew he had a thing for Carly this was perfect for her.**

**"But are you sure?" Peggy nodded**

**"Go get back at him and then we can laugh later at the faces Jay pulls while you talk" Carly laughed and stood up**

**"Okay wish me look" Peggy crossed her fingers and watched Carly walk over. **

**Peggy watched her best friend walk over to Tyler he was Hot no wonder what is status was at school even Peggy liked him and she was Peggy one of the guys. She was always jealous of Carly she had the figure of a model a face to match she could surf skate and she had Jay who like Tyler was equally gorgeous.**

**While Carly was talking to Tyler Peggy glanced a look at Jay he was sat on one of the ramp/ledges with his hat a little over his eyes but Peggy could tell he was watching Carly closer she couldn't help but laugh to herself the faces he was pulling and how he was mocking Carly and Tyler behind their backs.**

**When she was laughing to herself Red Dog and Shogo was walking past when they saw her**

**Shogo nodded then said **

**"First stage of Craziness laughing to herself tick Peggy's got that down"**

**Red Dog laughed a long with Shogo while Peggy just gave him the finger and pushed him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jay sat down and put his hat over his eyes when he saw his girlfriend walk in his direction she was so hot she had them little cut of jean shorts that left nothing to the imagination and a strappy top showing a lot of skin. Jay knew she was the hottest girl in school but Carly never cared about labels as she would always tell him when he thought she was walking over to him he smiled but then she changed direction to where Kathy and Stacey were and there he was Jay hated him all the guys hated him even Skip hated him and didn't even know the fucker**

**Tyler Donovan **

**He had a thing for Carly HIS Carly she would never go for the cock sucker but why was she talking to him. She just talked laughed Jay grew bored and started mimicking them both. Finally he started walking of but when he got a little bit away he shouted to Carly**

**"PROMISE ME" Carly laughed at him**

**"I PROMISE" **

**What did she promise him now, and then she turned and looked at Jay and smiled at him. Jay motioned her over with his finger so she did what he told her when she got there she stood in front of him waiting after a bit she got impatient**

**"What Jay"**

**"Why were you with that cock sucker?"**

**"His name is Tyler, Jay, not cock sucker okay and we were just talking" Jay scoffed at her**

**"Yeah that was just talking" Carly scoffed back at him**

**"Well I could say the same thing about you" **

**Now Jay being, well Jay he had no idea what Carly was on about he looked at her confused**

**"What I wasn't the one all over Tyler" he then did a high pitched tone to pretend to be Carly "oh Tyler you are so funny' 'oh Tyler why don't you just come over here and bang me right now cos I so want it" **

**Carly's mouth dropped she couldn't believe him**

**"You know what Jay you are such an ass and now I really don't want to see your face let alone talk to you" **

**With that she walked off over to where Peggy was sitting. He was so confused why was she mad at him and he had no idea till Shogo and Biniak came over.**

**"Jay Boy is in the Dog House" Shogo said laughing and Biniak laughing with him**

**"No why should I be in the Dog House it's her who's in the Dog House I did nothing"**

**Shogo and Biniak looked at each other before laughing finally they both filled him in**

**"Okay" Shogo said "I'll be you and Biniak will be Kathy and" He then pulled Red Dog over "and Red Dog will be Stacey everyone got that" They all nodded and Red Dog went forward**

**"Dude is that your sister" he said imitating Stacey. Biniak then said in a high pitched voice**

**"I grew up Stacey" Shogo stepped forward**

**"No shit" Exactly the way Jay had said it. Back acting like Shogo he finished telling Jay "Okay then you started showing off to Kathy and Carly sat with Peggy where she is now and watched it all"**

**Jay's eyes grew big **

**"ALL" **

**All three nodded**

**"Carly saw it all SHIT no shit she's mad at me crap shit the fucker"**

**The three guys watched Jay swear and kick the air trying to stop laughing. Jay looked at them **

**"I gotta say sorry don't I?" The three boys nodded again "SHIT again I hate saying sorry she always has this smug look on her face like saying ' I was right your wrong haha"**

**He looked at the guys who again were trying to stop their laughing then looked at Carly who was sat staring at the ground next to Peggy she was upset she was playing with her hair she always did that when she was upset he loved her long blonde hair and when he would kiss her he would pull his fingers though it, it was always soft even when she surfed everyday it was soft and always smelled of coconut. **

**He started walking over slowly but walked over when he got there Peggy looked up and glared at him but Carly sat there playing with her hair ignoring him, then he realized so was REALLY mad with him.**

**Jay motioned with his hands for Peggy to leave him alone with Carly she sat there for a bit but then reluctantly got up and left him with Carly he took Peggy's place and started messing about with his hat.**

**"Carl you know that think with Kathy meant nothing I was just messing about" **

**She just played with her hair still not looking up. Jay took a big breath and continued**

**"I mean why would I like Kathy when I have you my beautiful gorgeous smart funny girlfriend who is better than any girl in Dogtown"**

**Carly looked up at him with sad eyes**

**"Even Sofie Chino's girl cos all you guys are like in love with her" She mumbled and pouting at the same time**

**Jay laughed "Even better than Sofie your way better than Sofie I mean you're the perfect girl you surf, skate, drink, party, dance sexy, let me do things other girls would go crazy at, your sexy, gorgeous, your smart even though were always ditching school, my mom loves you and more importantly I love you"**

**"Really"**

**"Carly no matter how many arguments we have no mater what about I will always love you forever god I would be an idiot to lose you, you and my mom and the most important things in my life as well as my boards but you're the top"**

**Carly smiled a little then frowned "Why did you do it then it hurt Jay"**

**"Baby you know me I'm an idiot and I was just messing with the guys Kathy means nothing to me nothing" **

**He moved closer to her to maybe get some kind of sign she forgave him. Finally she put her head on his shoulder and her face in his neck he smiled to himself then kissed her head. When he thought it was forgiven she hit him across the arm Hard and it was HARD**

**"Ow what was that for"**

**"You ever do that again Jay Adams and I will kill you and you know I will" Then she smiled at him "even if I do love you".**

**With that she kissed him on the lips which turned into a full make out session when they were about to get into it more Skip shouted **

**"Come on you little cock suckers start skating"**

**Carly and Jay pulled away breathing heavily Carly swallowed**

**"Show me what you can do sexy"**

**Jay grinned at her then got up and ran over to where the guys were and where is skateboard were. **

**The guys and Peggy grinned at each other. The Jay and Carly drama was over, for this week that is. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Carly sat with her Uncle and his mates while drinking bear and watching the guys skate well watching Jay skate especially his ass when he did the turned WOW he was hot.**

**She heard her Uncle talk to Stecyk and Billy**

**"Hey, Billy, man, if we built a decent skateboard, we would rake it in, man"**

**"I don't make toys, bro. I'm a shaper"**

**It would be a good idea Carly thought she laughed to herself her Uncle was always thinking about money she listened some more as he pulled Stecyk to him**

**"Hey, I... I think we should start a skateboard team, man"**

**What has her Uncle been taking today his ideas are getting so much better, Just when he was about to continue Sid had to try and steal a beer**

**"Sid, out of here man, Come on" He then turned to Stecyk "So, what do you think, man?"**

**Stecyk went over the idea in his head he was the idea man really the 'lets think about this before we do this shit' kinda guy**

**"Well, there's more concrete in the world than good surf breaks."**

**Damn right there is that's what so unfair about it Carly Thought**

**"Yeah, I hear that, man. There's money in this."**

**No wonder money he always thinks about money she couldn't be bothered to listen any more and got up running over to Jay when she got there she pushed him off his Skateboard and got on it skating away.**

**Jay looked at her and laughed then started running after her when he caught her they heard Skip shout to Stacey**

**"Yeah, get a haircut, man"**

**Carly looked at Jay "He's really mean to Stacey sometimes"**

**"That's because Stacey's different to us babe" He explained "He the perfect boy I mean he has a job we would never get jobs cos if we did we would probably get fired the first day for trying to make it more interesting"**

**Carly laughed and kissed Jay he really knew how to make laugh he could also make her really angry but not a lot he always made her laugh. They then saw Skip take his shoes off and start boarding jay grinned when he saw skip drop his 'doobie' as Jay called it, with that he skated off and saw Sid pick it up.**

**"Give me the doobie, Sid. Come on, you fucking homo."**

**Sid was so not cut out for the Dogtown life but he did it quite well Sid was from the Posh section of Dogtown with his mom and dad so he had never really grew up around 'doobies' and sex and fights like Jay and Carly had.**

**Carly could remember when she met Sid and he did the same face he does now like he is fantasizing about her right then she was half expecting him to grow a hard on just standing there with that face.**

**Jay had found him trying to board and started teaching him he then brought him back to Skips where he met her Tony and Stacey plus the rest of the gang slowly he became part of that gang he still cant skate good but he can and because of his 'Inner Ear Problem' he can't surf. But he was like a brother to Jay, Jay was Sid's idol he looked up to him whatever Jay did Sid did ever since they met which was 10 years ago.**

**Carly had known Jay since she was about 3 and then met Tony and Stacey when she started hanging with Jay which came with Stacey and Tony as a package then when she was 6 she met Sid and from then on they had been best friends. When she was 14 and had fully developed into a girl with boobs long legs pretty face Jay saw her different he always told her this when she wanted him to he would say 'it's like one day I was like sitting there listening you go on about a crappy book then I looked at you and just fell in love with you like there and then' she smiled to herself she had always loved Jay she didn't really know it till he said it but she had when she realized she did.**

**Who couldn't love Jay Adams?**

**God he was all she thought about if he knew he would tease her for days then he would tell Stacey and Tony and then they would tease her for days then Sid would find out from somewhere and just when she thought the boys would forget they would start all again. They always teased her on the stupid things she would do because she didn't do them a lot so when she did they would go on about it forever.**

**She looked up just in time for Jay to do a turn and her see his butt tight against his jeans. She couldn't believe it now she would be thinking about his butt for the next half an hour even though it was a nice butt there she goes **

**Life was so unfair**

**Well not that unfair if you went out with Jay Adams and got to see his butt but for those that didn't life was unfair.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that day Carly Jay Sid and Philaine were at the restaurant Stacey worked at**

"**You cut the check. Thanks" **

**Carly had to laugh at Philaine cos when she shouted that to Stacey he quickly looked at his boss Carly knew he would get in trouble. She loved Philaine she was like her real mom she wished she could have her as a mom instead the one she got that she never see and when she does she is either dating some jerk or is completely drunk and is worse than Skip so that's got to say something.**

**Philaine tipped her purse onto the table looking for spare change she didn't care what anybody thought about her neither did jay and Carly Sid was a little bit put back of it every time she did it but this was normal to Jay and Carly.**

**Carly had her head on Jay's shoulder as her munched on the end of a plastic straw she was so tired surfing at 5am and skating all day.**

"**Oh, man. I'm still short. You got any cash, J.B.?" **

**Jay shook his head what was Philaine going on about Jay NEVER had money his main cash point was sitting next to Carly. Sid.**

"**Carl what about you"**

**Carly pulled her head off of Jay's shoulder and went into her pocket**

"**Um" she went through it "6 cents" she had a puzzled face "what did I but that left me 6 cents" then realization dawned on her "oh yeah it was that drink"**

**She put the money on the table but it still wasn't enough Carly knew what jay was gonna do next**

**5..4..3..2..1**

"**Yeah, right here"**

**Jay reached over Carly to Sid where he gave Jay his credit card. Philaine looked at it and when she saw it was a credit card she knew it wasn't Jay like we said he NEVER has money**

"**I can't do that"**

"**No, no, no. Mom, check it out. It's got Sid's name on it."**

**Philaine looked at it in Jay's hands and when she saw his name smiled once again and Sid did that freaky smile again he must like Philaine too. What was she thinking all the guys loved Philaine she was a 'Hot Smokin' Chica' as Tony put it**

"**I love you boys." A throat was cleared "And my baby girl Carly" Carly smiled to herself.**

"**Mom, Skip is putting together a skate team."**

**Philaine looked at Carly who's head was back on Jay's shoulder but she nodded to confirm what Jay said**

"**Far out."**

"**Yeah Stecyk said there was more concrete in the world then surf beaks so this could be even better for us" Carly said voicing her opinion**

"**Yeah far out though" Philaine was the most laid back people Carly knew.**

**Stacey then came over after hearing the conversation to pick up the bill**

"**Hey, so who do you think they're gonna put on the team?" Stacey asked**

"**Hopefully all of us." Sid said for the first time.**

**Carly saw how Stacey thought about the answer she had a feeling that tomorrow wasn't gonna be a good day for Stace she remembered how her Uncle spoke earlier about Stacey how he wasn't 'like them' not a 'pirate' and by the look on Stacey's face he knew it too.**

**Carly looked around for a clock and saw it was 6 her mom was coming home today from a weekend conference that's why she slept at Jay's she hated sleeping in her house alone it wasn't the only reasons she slept at Jay's but it was a good reason. Her mom would be home at 7 she didn't want to leave but eventually she got up**

"**Im gonna go my moms gonna be home soon" Jay looked at her he knew she hated her mom and hated going home so did Philaine**

"**You sure baby Carl you know you can always stay at ours" Philaine asked her**

**Carly shook her head **

"**You know I would stay at your house more than any place in the world but I better she her just to say hi before anything happens" she turned to look at Jay "but if anything does happen"**

**Jay interrupted her "Come to our even if im not in mom" he motioned with his thumb who smiled when he did it "will be there and just go to sleep if you want" **

**Carly smiled and went over to Philaine and hugged her and kissed her cheek before she pulled away Philaine said**

"**Anything happens Carly Lee and you come straight to mine straight away you hear me"**

**Lee was Carly's middle name and when Philaine was straight to the pint not shit in between did she use her middle name and just for that it made Carly knew she cared for her like jay and even Skip even though Skip was a drunk and was high 80 of the time he loved her.**

**She nodded "okay" she turned to Jay "walk me out" Jay nodded and got up she punched knuckles with Sid who again did the funny face and when she went past Stacey hugged him.**

**She turned to Jay who took her hand and they walked out of the Venice Noodles when they got out jay leaned against the wall of the building pulling Carly's belt loops so she stood in front of him**

"**So now that we're outside how do you really feel" he asked**

"**Honestly" he nodded "Fucking scared, I just can't believe im fucking scared to go home and see my mom is that fucked up or what"**

**She put her head in the crook of his neck and rested there and he rubbed small circles on her back on her back to calm her down, he always knew what was best for her. She breathed in his scent salt and vanilla she never knew what the vanilla was from she knew it was something in his house cause that's what it smelled of but the salt was from the ocean.**

**She kissed his neck then stood up resting her forehead on his looking into his blue eyes she saw worry in them**

"**Stop worrying I'll be fine" she kissed his lips and just when she was about to pull away he put his hands through her hair and pulled her head back to his lips they soon started getting into it Jay licked her lips to get permission she opened her mouth and they both deepened the kiss soon Carly legs got to weak and she fell against Jay she felt him smile against her lips she sometimes hated how her legs went weak and she hated even more when he knew.**

**When they both got breathless they both pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other as they got their breaths back Jay grinned**

"**I so knew you get weak legged when I kissed you" he said. Carly laughed so knew that was coming**

"**So you get too eager when I kiss you" he laughed then got serious**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too"**

**She kissed him once more then started walking off. Jay watched her walk away then watched her ass in them cut off shorts she then turned around**

"**Stop watching my ass you horn dog"**

"**Oh you know you like it"**

**Carly smiled and started walking away knowing he was still watching her ass. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Carly stood in front of her house her moms car was in the drive way and he lights were on she opened the door and walked in to smell tomato in the air her mom was cooking she walked further into the house then heard her mom shout**

"**Carly that you"**

"**Yeah mom it's me" She shouted back and walked down the corridor to the kitchen.**

**When she walked in she saw her mom cooking Carly was like her mom's twin that's where Carly got her looks from her they both had the blonde Emblem hair her mom had blue eyes where Carly got her green eyes from her Dad she got her body from her Mom and her tanned skin from her Dad.**

**Her mom turned and looked at Carly and smiled Carly wasn't fooled she always did this when she came home from a business meeting then the next day when she was around the house and saw pictures of her brother and her dad she started drinking and crying.**

**Carly had a brother his name was Chris and yes WAS Chris died 5 years ago in a car accident with her Dad although her Dad survived he couldn't get over the fact he was driving the car that killed his son like her mom he was the first to turn to alcohol then it was the hitting. **

**He hit her mom but never her then about 6 months later he hit Carly one full punch to the eye when Skip saw it he went mental she had never seen him so crazy he pummeled her dad into the ground the next morning when he saw her eye he took off and left one note for Carly she still hadn't read it, it was still in her 'Dad Box' she just couldn't read it.**

**Then 6 months after that her mom finally got over the hittings and her only way to forget them was drinking again and again she tried to talk her mom into stopping drinking saying that what made her dad start hitting her but all she did was just start crying and then drink even more.**

**Carly got so fed up she once packed her bags and lived with Jay and Philaine for a week until her mom begged for her to come back she did and then a month later she started the drinking when she saw something that reminded her of her brother and dad.**

**So now she never spends no more than 2 days with her mom and if she has to spend even more time in a house with her mom she spends most of it in separate rooms mostly Carly in her room and Jay with her doing things her mom would definitely not like didn't mean Carly wouldn't.**

"**Honey where you been I made dinner"**

"**Oh I went to the Venice Noodle with Jay Philaine and Sid I already ate sorry didn't know you would make dinner or be home on time"**

"**That's okay honey I'll just put leftovers in the fridge and if you want some"**

**Carly nodded "Sure mom"**

"**How was your day how's your uncle and that Jay of yours"**

"**Jay's god spent all day with him and the boys and Uncle Skip is thinking of making a skateboarding team apparently t would make him loads of cash" She laughed at the stupid ness of her Uncle.**

"**Yep well Skips like that always wanting money but he knows what best for you"**

**Carly nodded "I know".**

**Now most people when hearing about Carly's life then seeing her mom when she was sober and acting like the doting mom but to Carly this was like 'the game of life' where you think everything is going perfect and then everything get fucked up and it fucked up for the rest of the time.**

**She tried everything to get her mom to stop to make them the perfect family that was when she was 13 after that she realized that her mom would never change god she didn't even deserve to be a mom but she thought if she called her mm by her real name Alison it would just finish her mom and she couldn't do that.**

**She was happy with her life she would spend the few days seeing her mom being like a normal mom and then spend the rest of her days with Jay, Philaine, her Uncle Skip, Stacey, Tony, Sid, Peggy, Shogo, Biniak, Red Dog even Billy Z and Chino her life with her mom may have been messed up but with her friends and Uncle it was perfect she knew that and that's why she never said 'I hate my life' or 'I wish I had a different life' never once did she say that because she knew she was gifted with all those people she knew she was gifted with Jay and that's alls he would ever need. **

**Carly smiled at her mom then walked upstairs to her room she opened the door and shut it behind her then leaned against it closing her eyes when she talked to her mom it felt like she was on stage in front of hundreds of people and not her mom. She opened her eyes to see Jay sitting on her window ledge the window wide open and he staring at her with a smile on his face.**

"**Looks like everything with your mom made you happy"**

**She laughed and watched him walk over to him when he was stood in front of her he put his hands on her hips and started rubbing his hands up and down her sides under her shirt**

"**You look really really stressed"**

**He then started kissing her neck**

"**Oh and suppose you can think you can do something to unstress me"**

**His answer was to kiss up her jaw to her lips then started leading her to her bed when they got there he lowered her down on to the bed there he started kissing down her neck again down her body to her stomach giving it special attention with butterfly kisses she tried to stifle a moan but eventually it came out and once again in between kisses he smiled. **

**She couldn't take it anymore she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him up to her when his face was over the top of hers, her hands traveled down his toned stomach to the bottom of his shirt with that she quickly pulled it off and chucked it onto the floor then pulled then back of his neck so his lips met hers.**

**Jay pulled the covers over the top of them and he decided he was gonna help her relieve that stress there and then. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Come on.**

-**Shut up."**

**The next day everyone was in the Zephyr shop waiting for Skip to start his 'meeting' everyone knew what it was about but still wanted Skip to tell them.**

**Carly was waiting for Skip to start when she saw Jay start spazzing out on the bench now if someone just walked into the shop and saw him do that they would send hi to the nut house but if you hung around with Jay like she did they would class that as normal.**

**Peggy and Carly started laughing when he did this**

"**What's got Jay wired today" Carly smiled at her**

"**has 3 letters and ends in 'ex' last night" Peggy started laughing and while my mom was downstairs" **

"**Carly you bad girl" Carly just smiled at her then looked at Skip while he talked**

"**Hey, listen, when you're riding for one of these shops around town... Yeah? You can have off days" Stecyk then stepped in**

"**You have an off day riding for this shop, it's treason" then back to Skip again**

"**Yeah, you got to approach every day like it's your last. All right? Anyone got a problem with that?"**

"**Nope**

**- No**

**-no way"**

**Skip looked at Stecyk "Stecyk" he then took a box**

"**- Peggy.**

**- Wentzle.**

**- Jay.**

**- Biniak.**

**- Shogo.**

**-T.A. **

**-Red Dog. **

**-Baby Sid**

**- and our own Carly"**

**Giving everone their own shirts and there were some comments like 'take your shirt of Peggy/Carly' and 'show me yours you dick' but everyone including Carly loved her shirt**

"**Wear with pride man" Her uncle told them as they were putting on their shirt and of course Jay had to open his big mouth while doing it.**

"**Yeah wear them with pride man" As he mimicked her uncle with the voice and faces Carly thought he was very good until Chino decided to get Physical and grabbed the front of Jay's shirt**

"**Or we'll rip them off your bony backs, you understand?"**

"**Yeah"**

**When everyone's shirts were on Skip pulled out a piece of paper and when Carly nudged Peggy she got up and snatched it out of Red Dogs hands saying 'he cant read'. She sat down and Carl and her read it so then Skip decided to inform them all**

"**Now, has everyone seen this? Skateboard competition. You have one month to prepare. And we're gonna have training starting at 4 every day, all right? We gotta get serious here. We have to...because there are gonna be hundreds of skaters from all over...and we need to shut them down."**

**Everyone looked at each other then **

"**YEAH!"**

**Then Skip shouted down 'Montoya' Carly looked and saw him with a brown sack like bag again her attention was brought to her Uncle when he started talking**

"**We got you guys some gifts. I don't know why."**

**With that Billy and Montoya started giving out skateboards just when Carly was about to get one Skip shouted her over when she got here Skip brought out one from behind his back a red one Carly's favorite color she smiled and kissed his cheek **

"**Thanks Uncle Skip"**

**She was just about to walk away when Jay's question brought her back **

"**Hey, Skip, you got one for Stacy, right?"**

**When her uncle gave no answer she knew her suspicions from yesterday were correct and Stacey wasn't on the team she looked at the ground and when Jay walked past eh grabbed her hand and they walked out when they did get out jay said**

"**Lets try these babies"**

**Carly grinned and nodded then took off after the rest they were a little away from the shop when Red Dog tried to do a trick and his board flew into the air and hit a car window smashing it to pieces.**

**Carly stopped then turned and ran back to the shop just when her uncle shut the gates**

"**Uncle Skip you cock sucker"**

**Then took of running when she heard the cops when she was a little away she heard her uncle say**

"**It was supposed to keep them out of trouble, man."**

**Oh she was so gonna get him**

**Again they were all skating down the streets showing off to everyone when they got to Jay's she saw Donnie and heard jay shout him but when he ignored jay put something in the van and walk away she knew something was up.**

**She skated up to the house and saw Jay walk in, Donnie's mate Mark then walked past her with the TV**

"**Hey Carly"**

"**Hey mark" **

**She skated up more to the house she saw broken records on the floor she felt tears coming to her eyes she walked up the stairs and saw Philaine admiring Jay's shirt while the others were getting some food and talking pretending to be oblivious to everything that was happening. She saw Philaine's face and saw she had been crying then she pointed to her and Donny's room Jay looked to it then walk towards it.**

**Philaine then sat down on the couch crying which made the tears in Carly's eyes fall, Donny was leaving, like Jay he had become a father figure to her and now he was leaving too she walked over to Philaine and sat down on the couch holding her while she cried and silent tears fell down her face.**

**Donny came out of he bedroom from his talk with Jay and saw Carly sat with Philaine**

"**Carly"**

**She looked up at him but the looked down again but when Philaine told her to go she stood up and walked after him **

"**Carly I've gotta do this I just cant handle it"**

**Carly nodded she had talked to Philaine and knew when Philaine got drunk or high or both she was crazy **

"**I know don't worry"**

**Donny nodded he knew she was smart**

"**Carl your like a daughter to me and" he pulled out a piece of paper gave it to her she looked and saw a number "me and you we have our talks like father and daughter and I don't want them to stop so anytime you need me no matter what time hone me and I will be there for you always"**

**Carly nodded then started crying Donny grabbed her and pulled her into a hug while she crying, Carly never cried so tears didn't last long they pulled back and he kissed her head and walked off not looking back because if he did he wouldn't be able to leave her.**

**When he drove off she saw Jay skate off the house and skate off the heard Sid shout him but he just carried on skating. She knew he needed to blow off steam alone she knew that when he would need her he would go to her so she walked back in and saw that the guys had gone they were good they knew what happened and that they better scat.**

**Where she left her Philaine was sat on the couch staring into nothing she turned and saw Carly with tears down her face she knew Carly now had lost 2 father figures all she could think was 'why wont god let her life go right' She quickly stood up and walked over to Carly just for Carly to fall into her arms and cry this made Philaine start crying they both fell to the floor just crying.**

**About 2am after blowing off steam and skating around doing nothing he got home to see the floor outside clean the living room clean and his mom asleep in bed her knew Carly had done it he walked into his room to see her asleep on his bed in just a pair of his boxers and her bra as he looked closer he saw her face in the moonlight and saw dry tears.**

**He knew he should have been there for her Donny was like a father to her too and he left he hated Donny so much but he always like he fact that he treated is mom right and he was like a dad to Carly she needed one when he left he just needed to get away from everything he took off his shirt and jeans then climbed into bed with her spooning her from behind and putting his head in her hair smelling it and the gorgeous coconut scent it gave out every time and with that sweet scent he feel to sleep. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning Jay woke up to find the space next to him empty and when he looked around he saw Carly's jeans still there so he knew she hadn't gone but his shirt gone instead. He put his jeans on and pulled then up he quickly looked in his mom's room to see her still asleep then he opened his door to the living room to smell something gorgeous.**

**The closer he walked the kitchen the more strong the smell got and the more hungry he got he opened the door to see Carly in his zephyr shirt and that only but when she put her arms up a bit and is shirt rode up showing her beautiful sculptured tanned legs he could see her white underwear shorts peak out the bottom the her curly blonde hair up in a ponytail. **

**Right here and then she looked like a goddess he watched her walk around the kitchen with a piece of toast in her mouth making what looked like from where he stood like scrambled eggs when she swallowed the last of the toast she looked up and saw him there and smiled**

"**hey gorgeous" She greeted him**

"**hey beautiful" **

**He walked in and put his arms around her from behind and rested them on her stomach then put his head on her shoulder watching her make the eggs when they were done she put the all on to one plates then turned in his arms and held the plate out for him.**

"**What about you?"**

"**Well I woke up about an hour ago you were peacefully asleep behind me so I got up and made some toast then decided to make you breakfast and I knew that when you go and steam off you never eat and when I went to sleep about 1 you weren't back so then when I woke up you were behind me I knew you hadn't eaten all day so I thought I'll make him my eggs cos you love them"**

**Jay just stared in amazement at her she knew him so well he put the eggs down from her hands on the table picked her up and plopped her down on the kitchen counter in response she wrapped her legs around his wais and there he started kissing her she then started kissing down his neck then back up along his jaw line up o his ear where she playfully nipped at it which caused Jay to moan in her hair she smiled against his neck as she kissed it she went back up to his lips and both parties eagerly opened their mouth automatically to deepen the kisses.**

**Then they heard a cough and both pulled away to see Philaine standing there with a smile on her face but you could still see then tears that stained her face. Carly licked her lips and slid down the counter against Jay and touched then floor.**

"**I'm gonna get change then go o my house to change and have a shower" she kissed Jay's lips once more and started walking out when she got to Philaine she kissed her cheek "Morning Philaine" Philaine smiled at her**

"**Morning baby and thanks for last night"**

"**No problem"**

**Philaine watched Carly go into Jay's room then walked over to Jay giving him a hug**

"**You got a good one there Jay never let her go she helps both you and me out so much and know us so well"**

"**I know mom I know she's the best no ones like her"**

**Philaine nodded Carly was like no other she helped Philaine out so much last night after they had cried on the floor for about an hour Carly helped her to bed then she heard Carly cleaning up inside and out of the house then she made them some diner they both ate it in her bed she cleaned up the dishes and pans and that's when Philaine fell to sleep but knew Carly would have waited up for Jay unless it got too late.**

**She saw Jay eating his eggs knowing Carly had made them god that girl was amazing.**

**When Carly had gone Jay skated around Dogtown Tony was no where to be found Carly was at her house Sid was with his dad doing shit then he saw Stacey's new car near the beach he skated down to him when he got there he saw that he was with Kathy as he stepped forward he pushed Kathy forward as she tried to do some surf tricks on the ground no one was better than his Carly in response she shoved him back.**

**Stacey saw him and Jay greeted him**

"**Hey".**

"**What's up, Jay?" he said back**

**Jay tried to think of another way to tell Stacey about the team and Skip **

"**It's not looking so good, man."**

**Stacy being well oblivious he thought Hay was talking about the set**

"**No, dude. There's an occasional set. It's really not that bad."**

"**We were up at the Zephyr shop yesterday with Skip and everybody...**

**...when you were at work."**

"**And..."**

"**So Tony got on the team, right? And Sid and Peggy and Biniak and Red Dog and Shogo."**

"**What about you and Carly?"**

"**Yeah, me and her got on.**

**-Sorry, man."**

"**It's all right."**

**He could see Stacey was upset and he couldn't deal with the sentimental shit on from Carly and his mom that was it so he tried to cheer him up a bit**

"**Hey, what's that?" but Stacey wasn't in the mood and ignored it Jay decided to leave with a last friendly punch on Kathy's arm he skated off.**

**Carly was sat watching TV in her room when the news report came on about the draught**

"**With no end to the drought in sight authorities have announced emergency measures for water rationing that may force homeowners to keep lawns and pools dry"**

**Carly turned the TV off at least she had the ocean that would never dry out and if there were not sets she had her skateboard and the team now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOW YOU'RE MESSING WITH A  
SON OF A BITCH  
NOW YOUR MESSING' WITH A  
SON OF A BITCH**

**TALKING JIVING POISON IVY  
YOU AIN'T GONNA CLING TO ME  
MAN TAKER BONE FAKER  
I AIN'T SO BLIND I CAN'T SEE**

**Carly sat in Skips car in the front next to Jay and Skip and Jay next to Sid and in the back was Biniak all singing to Nazareth; Hair of the Dog while they drove to the Del Mar competition. Just before they go to the gates Skip stopped as Tony got out of Stecyk's car and got in the back of Skip's with Biniak.**

**The closer they got to the competition they crazier and crazier Skip finally parked up and they dove out and ran to the trunk to get their boards banging and jumping on the cars around them Skip opened up the trunk and everyone got their boards Jay grabbed Carly hand and just as they were about to walk away Carly heard Skip say to Tony**

"**Hey, T.A., get inside their heads, okay? Yeah?"**

**With that she walked off with Jay when they got to the queue it was long TOO long for the likes of Skip and the Zephyr team so they started walking through everybody t get through. All Carly could do was laugh as they walked through at all the tings her uncle said to the passer bys like**

'**Oh, nice socks, man. Nice socks. Nice socks'**

**When they got to the front there was a woman sat at the table**

"**Yeah, this is Skip Emblem and the Zephyr Skateboard Team" he slammed down the money on the table "Here's our entry fees. Now, where's our trophies?" **

**Everyone laughed but Carly laughed even more when the woman at the table got up in disgust and walked away from the table when they thought they had gotten away with cutting the queue a cop walked over**

"**Excuse me. Go to the end of the line."**

**Skip looked around then looked at the Cop**

"**Yeah, I thought this was the end of the line, man. Is it not?**

**Again everyone laughed at Skip's obliviousness at everything**

"**Go to the end of the line"**

**Obviously that was not gonna work so Carly knew what her uncle was gonna try next…….Bribery **

"**Hey, man, listen. I'm..." Now the cop looked interested **

"**Yeah."**

"**Yeah? I'm sure we could...work something out here"**

"**Yeah."**

**Carly saw Skip open his wallet to see a $100 bill there on it own this cop was so thick it was the oldest trick in the book **

"**Is that good? Put your money out there"**

**Guess he was stupid because when Skip gave him the money he didn't see him take it out of the back and not out of the front and Carly and the whole team saw it but the butt head idiot didn't**

"**All right. You and your boys are okay. All right, have a good day."**

**Skip took the board away from him and started sucking up to he cop knowing he had just duped him**

"**You right there are okay. Hey, you have a nice day, man."**

**With that the team all walked away but as Carly turned to see the cop look at the money he earned instead of that $100 bill in his hand there was $1 note**

"**Son of a bitch"**

**Carly laughed but when the pull from Jay's hand she turned and walked away still laughing when she got into Del Mar competition area both her and Jay let go of their hands and started skating towards the competition.**

**Jay watched as Carly skating in still laughing after all the times they had done the $100 and $1 trick to everyone it still made her laugh which made him smile he looked around to see who his competition was but instead he saw most of the guys looking at the team not just the team though**

**Carly**

**She had another pair of cut of Short shorts and then her zephyr shirt but because it was long it looked like she had no shorts on he could tell they were all checking her out and also checking her legs out. Jay himself would be checking her out if it wasn't for all these guys looking at her no one looked at his girl but him with that her skated faster to catch up.**

**When he did he put his arms around her waist Carly nearly fell off her board when he did it but when she saw Jay she smiled and kissed his lips which made him smile knowing every guy that was just checking her out was hating him.**

**As the got to the area where you skated they looked to see a guy in shorts tighter than Carly's which was saying something acting all hippy and what not. Red Dog looked then touched then floor they were supposed to skate on**

"**What are we supposed to do with this freakin tabletop? Carly was about to answer when Tony said the exact thing**

"**Dude, I don't know"**

**Carly sat with Peggy and Jay as they watched the hippy's on stage it was horrible Cary could hardly watch as they screwed up skateboarding she turned and put her shoulder on Jay's shoulder.**

**Skip came over and started giving out the bibs for the competition as Carly put her's on and watched Ty page he was as worst as the last guy he looked like a robot and when she looked at Peggy it looked like she thought the same because she was doing a robot movement.**

**Eventually the robot finished and it was Jay's turn Carly was sat on the edge of her seat when Jay skated out to Iron Man by Black Sabbath she could tell her uncle was proud with all the 'nice' 'alright Jay Boy' alright Jay' and at the end of his run he slid off the 'tabletop' as Red Dog named it.**

**Jay came running back to the group running into Carly's arm and kissed her neck as she whispered her congratulations in his ear. Then the whisperings stopped and Carly's grip on him lessoned he turned to see two girls smiling at him and on their way over.**

**Carly watched the girls walk over smiling they were petty looked rich as hell she saw it was the girls who only minutes ago were checking out Jay the blonde one walked over to Jay smiling that perfect white pearly teeth smile and already Carly hated her she touched Jay's shoulder. Strike one.**

"**Hey you blew me away". She told him. Strike two. **

"**You wanna blow me" Carly knew Jay was joking but then the girl smiled as everyone laughed**

"**Maybe" was her answer. Strike there. **

**Carly was Mad really MAD Jay could see it the boys and Peggy could see Skip could see it and the girls friend could see it**

"**I'll give you maybe" and with that se lunged at the girl but her friend pulled her way just in time and Jay Skip and Tony grabbed hold of Carly to hold her back as she screamed curses at the girls back the girl was obviously scared and ran.**

**When the girl was gone the boys put her down and Jay said **

"**Babe calm down she was…" But stopped when Carly looked at him and was seething he knew right then he should stop and did **

"**Don't give me babe Jay Adams you wanna blow me, blow me Jay I, I , I don't even know what to say to you" Jay touched her arm "Don't touch you im mad real mad at you now"**

"**And now also skating for Zephyr Team Carly Emblem"**

**Carly turned when she heard her name and when Jay tried to touch her again she pulled away and walked towards the top with Skip as he put in her music.**

**She was mad but Skip Jay and the rest of the guys knew that when she was mad she skated well and Jay could tell she was mad when she glared at him.**

**When her run was over she ran over to her uncle who hugged and congratulated her the judges put their cards up with 7.7.7 Carly knew it was because she put sexiness in it she put stuff judges hate in it because they hated her choice of music and finally because she was a GIRL. But still she was under Jay who she was still mad at.**

"**You still mad" She didn't look at him just watched as the judges talked **

"**yes" she felt his hands go around her waist and start kissing her neck then he said into her ear**

"**babe you know I was just playing about the only person I would ever want to blow me would be you. Period."**

**Carly desperately tried not to shiver from his sexy husky voice but there was nothing she could do and when she did she could feel jay smile while still kissing her neck**

"**But im still mad just not as much and if that girl comes anywhere near me you or the guys I will smash her face in till not even her parents would be able to recognize her okay"**

**Jay gulped because deep down he knew she would do that but that's what he loved about her she was so tough but could be girly not too girly but was just enough he loved it when she went all psycho Barbie on someone's ass it's stuff like this that made him fall in love with her even more **

"**Got it babe got it".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jay was happy Carly was friends with him once more and sat on his leg and every now and then kiss him or his neck, the zephyr team were gonna rule the Del Mar competition so far he was first Carly was second and that robot Ty Page was third but they still have to wait for Tony.**

**Finally it was Tony's turn Carly turned and watched as Tony skated still being a Z-Boy but still using the moves the judges wanted but Carly and himself didn't put in because it wasn't their thing.**

**When his run was up everyone crowded round him to see what he would get finally the judges pulled up their cards 10.9.10 the highest score today the Zephyr team had ruled Del Mar by getting 1st 2nd and 3rd and just when they were about to celebrate the judge said**

"**Up next from Mar Vista, California, an independent skater, Stacy Peralta"**

**Everyone on the Zephyr team looked up at this to see him it was true Stacey was here and he started his run.**

**Carly was amazed how much Stacey had improved when she looked around it looked like everyone on the Zephyr team thought so including her uncle. Stacey could with this he was amazing she smiled when he finished and her and the guys ran up and hugged him then she saw Kathy hug him she turned and saw Blanca with Tony.**

**So that's how he got here because she knew he would never do this on his own they all waited for the judges then they put their cards up 10.9.10 exactly then same as Tony they tied for first that would mean she wouldn't win but Carly didn't care because it was Stacey who beat her a Z-Boy not matter what anyone said he was a Z-Boy in her eyes and that's why she didn't acre he beat her because the Zephyr team still came on top.**

**Then an official walked on the tabletop' towards them and that's when all hell was let loose.**

"**You're disqualified.**

**- What are you talking about?**

**- You touched the course.**

**- Everyone touched...**

**- Read the rules. You're disqualified.**

**- Hey, man. Hey, man. Look. Look the dude tied me.**

**- Can your dirty ass even read?**

**And with just then few words all hell broke loose and Tony punched the official to the ground**

"**My dirty ass, right?"**

**Everyone the started holding the Zephyr team back as they tried to help one of their boys in need. Carly thought it was hilarious and how cool it was when Tony hit the man and he went straight to the floor. Jay was just eager for a fight and when he saw the look on Carly's face it looked like she was too. Skip tried to hold them all back but then another man came onto the 'table top' and Skip started arguing with him**

"**Hey. Off the fairgrounds."**

"**Cut these kids some slack, man."**

"**Slack?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Who do you think you are, coming to our contest and pulling this shit?"**

"**Pulling what shit, man? My boys are kicking your girls' asses. Every judge on the panel is on your payroll.**

**What kind of shit is that, huh?"**

**Skip pushed him to get the mans brain working but then the man being a stupid ass and not knowing who Skip Emblem was pushed him back all Carly could think was **

'**O oh'**

**Skip then pulled his belt from his trousers and round it around it first screaming**

"**Step up to the plate, man.**

**-One at a time.**

**-You want it?**

**-Come on, will it be all of you?**

**-Come on. Yeah? **

**-Come on."**

**When he saw everyone scared shitless except the Zephyrs he threw the belt onto the floor**

"**Hey, look. All right. It's gone, all right?" He then walked t official to maybe talk to him about it "Look, man. These kids are at a tender age. They tense easily, okay? Yeah."**

**They all waited for the man to go over it n his head hoping they would win it.**

"**Your boy who punched my official is out."**

**Carly couldn't believe it he disqualified Tony all the Zephyr team went crazy she didn't want to believe it but when the man came over the speaker**

"**Tony Alva's been disqualified"**

**That's when she believed it she couldn't believe this shit no one cut them any shit an time she wanted to hit that man who disqualified eventually she just took to kick post which killed her foot but she just didn't care.**

**Then two arms wrapped around her waist now most people who saw Jay and Carly a lot would think they cant keep their hands off each other they were too 'frisky' but it was 'love' between them and that plus kissing her neck calmed Carly down every time that's why the guys never called it 'gross' or shouted them to 'get a room' when they did it because they knew it would calm Carly down and that would mean she wouldn't shout at them or hit them.**

**Calm down babe don't get yourself worked up over them dicks'**

**She turned around in his arms to face him with tears in her eyes**

"**it's just no one cuts us some slack we came here and proved ourselves to these hippy's that we can skate and that not all people from Dog town are always drunk or abusive or are high all the time they always find one flaw in us and it just makes me so mad"**

**She fell into embrace and Jay hugged her rubbing her back another thing that calmed her down**

"**hey at least you got your third place back you get a big shiny trophy well not as big as mine's cos I beat your skinny white ass down" as he tried to make her laugh and he did**

"**Shut up I don't care about the trophy and you only beat me by one point one plus you love my skinny white ass because you're always touching it and squeezing it plus every now and then you do hit it so you couldn't live without my ass bub"**

**Jay laughed that was true he was always touching it that was because he could and no one else could and it was a nice ass, nice and firm any way enough on his girls ass he made her laugh and that was enough for him.**

**Carly was stood on the podium and had just got her trophy she hated standing up on these things and was pouting she knew she was she couldn't help it but she didn't get a shiny trophy.**

"**And in second place, riding for Zephyr Skateboards, Jay Adams"**

**She saw Jay snatch his trophy from the man and walk over to her 'what was he doing' he then came over and kissed her right there in front of everybody when they pulled away everyone on the Zephyr team was screaming**

"**All right, Jay.**

**-Get on the love train, bro"**

**She laughed then when they were aloud jumped off holding Jay's hand they all started walking back then Skip walked over to her**

"**Hey Carl good run im proud of you" He looked at Jay "you too Jay Boy" Carly smiled at her uncle**

"**Thanks Uncle Skip" **

"**No problems now give me your board I cant be assed to walk"**

**So that's what he wanted she gave it him and he got on it skating away looking like a little boy who had won something Carly looked up at Jay the stopped which made Jay stop he looked at her with a question in his eyes**

"**Now my ride has gone I can't be assed to walk too"**

**Jay knew what was coming so he turned and bent down a little bit. Carly smiled and jumped on his back when she was on properly and he had hold of her she kissed his neck and whispered thank you in his ear. **


	13. Chapter 13

**When the whole team plus Skip, Stecyk and Billy it was like a disaster but Carly loved it she sat on the counter next to where Jay's fries laid and where the man himself sit munching on a burger absentmindedly stroking her leg.**

**She loved it when he did that not really knowing he was doing when his head turned she quickly took another of his fries they were practically all gone thanks to her she turned while putting the fry in her mouth to see Jay staring right at her.**

**He looked at the tray of fries then Carly then to her mouth then the tray and then again to Carly**

"**You don't know where my fries are do ya"**

"**I don't know" but with her mouth still full of fries it sounded "imnddontnnmbknowm" **

"**You're lucky I love you"**

**She swallowed the fries and smiled innocently at Jay but then Jay's attention turned away from her to behind her and the team got quiet. She turned to see Stacey there with Kathy following behind him she looked at her uncle then the guys the back to Stacey and Kathy.**

"**Take a seat, man."**

**Stacey looked so happy by just 4 words he and Kathy sat down while the team silently cheered Carly then saw her uncle motion something to Stecyk and Stecyk look for something she then saw something dark blue in his hand and knew what it was. **

**"Peralta"**

**"You earned it, bro"**

**Stacey turned just as Stecyk put his arm out with a Zephyr shirt in it by the look on his face Carly would have thought he got his first lay with a girl or man it could be any but it probably would be a girl Carly smiled to herself if someone could read her mind they would be crazy by now with the stuff she thought of.**

**"Dude, you're one of us now" Sid said, Stacey was always one of us he was there in the beginning and will be there till the end and she knew that she thought right when Jay said the same thing in his Jay way**

**"That maggot's always been one of us"**

**"Yeah, wear it with pride, man" Skip said in his Skips ways again **

**Carly laughed to herself when she heard that after what happened with jay the last time it happened she knew if Chino would be here he would look directly at Jay**

**"You know I will" **

**And the gullible Stacey was back he sounded such a geek then but that was Stacey he was the Geeky one of the group. Tony was the cool dude I can get any girl I want. Jay was the laid back and im sexy with just this look on my face. Sid he was the groupie of the group he loved Jay to death not in oh im gay I wanna fuck you kinda love but a you're my idol I love you way.**

**And then there was Carly she didn't know really how to describe herself she would probably call herself the sexy girly girl but girl with a hard shell and hell of a punch kinda girl yeah that was here completely. She may have sounded a bit conceited but she was Carly this was her brain and she could be as conceited at she wanted not like anyone would know. **

**"Hey, Stacy that T-shirt..." Okay when Skip started talking nice to someone he either was family, wanted something, wanted money, or was gonna say something dirty "...will get you more titty than you ever dreamed of, man."**

**And the say something wins hands down but she had to laugh a little at Stacey's face.**

**"I got my boy covered, Skip."**

**Carly quickly look at Kathy after she said it was quiet for a second till everyone started screaming and cheering Carly too for her girl and laughing again at the looks on Stacey's and Tony's face she was gonna luagh for days when she remembers the look on Tony's face.**

**Skip stood up and sat on the counter next to Carly and Jay well next to Jay but Carly was leaning on him**

**"Hey, you guys made a mess of that contest today." Everyone agreed with him "They look at you as the enemy, right?"**

**Stecyk then stood up "But it's good to have enemies."**

**Again everyone agreed with Stecyk. "A toast" He raised his cup with Skip "To the boy kings!" He then got his spoon and started throwing his drink on everyone "You're all a bunch of filthy pillow-biters!**

**Everyone laughed and too started throwing their food and drinks on each other. It was good being a kid and doing this stuff Carly threw a burger bit that Sid had thrown on her lap back at him then turned when the manager came over**

**"You can't act like that here. This is a family restaurant!"**

**Sid then threw the burger Carly had threw in the managers face as a joke Carly saw the managers eyes go red then he reached over and picked Sid up hit him just when he was about to Skip stood up and pushed him.**

**Again the manager saw red and he hit Skip that was it no one hit her uncle she stood up and pushed the manager**

**"You wanna try that again you bastard"**

**Stecyk knowing Carly was getting mad and she would hit the man in a minute quickly said to him**

**"It's a family restaurant!"**

**Skip got up and then tripped on a chair Carly helped him up then saw Jay still had a grip on her waist as soon as she stood up he grabbed her knowing what she would do he knew her so well and sometimes that was good but when she wanted to beat the 10 shits out of someone she couldn't because of him.**

**Carly stared at the manager as he stared at her they were both in a glaring match when he turned she knew she won but then he turned to Stecyk**

**"I want you outta here now"**

**Carly took the opportunity to speak**

**"Good cos I don't wanna stay in this restaurant anymore than rats would because its shit let me go Jay" When he did she walked out hitting the manager with her shoulder on the way out.**

**She got to Skips car and leant on it a couple of minutes later the whole team came out Red Dog, Biniak, Shogo and Peggy, cheering for her and Skip smiling at her. When he reached her he hit her arm lightly and smiled**

**"Let's go home it's a long way home"**

**Carly smiled and this time got in the back where Jay soon joined her and Skip, Tony and Sid got in the front.**

**It was all quiet for the first couple of minutes no one knowing what to say till Tony said **

**"AND THAT'S WHY NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR CHIKA"**

**And the whole car erupted in cheers and whoots and Skip blowing the horn. Carly laughed she was pretty pissed but the boys always knew how to make her smile and laugh again.**

**She cuddled up against Jay who was watching the cars go by he looked down at her as she stared at him then kissed her on the forehead she smiled then closed her eyes it had been a long day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jay watched as the cars passed by as he gazed out of the window in Skips car he felt movement on his legs and looked down to see Carly moving as she tried to get comfy finally by the looks of it se found the perfect spot. Her head rested in his lap and both arms wrapped around his right arm and hand then her legs along the seats propped up on the window he could see she had taken off her sneakers and her feet were just popping out of the window to outside.**

**He took the time gaze at the girl s looked so innocent when they would sleep together and she was asleep he would always watch her after a while he knew that every now and then she would wiggle her nose and lips or her tongue would run along her lips his favorite was the nose thing cos it made her look so damn innocent and cue but she was far from innocent.**

**Like at the restaurant where as son as Carly stood up the whole gang moved a step back with the exception of him holding onto her waist to keep her back the manager who if he'd laid a finger on her would be 6 feet under and Skip who was unfortunately on the floor that was funny thought Skip falling over he wanted to so laugh right then and probably half the people there would but he wouldn't cos that was bring the wrath of Carly which wouldn't be good.**

**He saw kip pull of the road towards his moms work and knew they would be there soon so some how he had to get Carly of him. He moved his arms from both hers then put them on her stomach another habit she ha while she slept holding her stomach.**

**When he felt the car stop he opened the door and put Carly head down on the seat when he was out he turned to Skip**

"**Jay boy. You kicked ass, man."**

"**See you, Skip."**

**Jay walked to his moms work when he saw her working on the lamps he bent down and quietly walked towards her work station when he got there he put the trophy on the table then stood up**

"**I got second place, Mom." As he sat down "You would've been stoked." **

**Philaine was always proud of him and now she was even more proud of what he achieved she couldn't help but shred a tear and smile he was her baby**

"**I wish I could've been there to see you. What did baby Carly Get?"**

"**She got 3rd I beat her by one point" he looked around "What time do you get off?"**

"**Three more hours." She sighed she hated that she couldn't be with him after his big with him "There's fish sticks in the freezer, baby."**

"**You know, I'm gonna make some cash and get you out of this place."**

**Philaine looked up and Jay and knew he would she hated the fact she wasn't like other mothers and her son would have to bail her out but she knew he would get her out.**

**Just when she was about to shed et more tears on the fact she couldn't' fend for herself and son Jay got two power cables that were by themselves and focused o her to watch he slowly placed tem together and started shaking pretending he was being electrocuted it was funny and made her laugh until Sylvia pull one away because she was a spoil sport**

"**Relax, Sylvia."**

**She could always count on her Jay to make her laugh the y did their handshake and she kissed him good and he left.**

**When Jay got home and started his dinner he saw Donny's surfboard he still hadn't used it.**

**It was his fault his mom was a mess. Hs fault she has to work long shifts. His fault she was like this he couldn't deal and he took the knife e was using and took it to the surfboard again and again he hit it breaking it and when it fell to the floor he stood on it breaking it in half and finally flipped it with his feet.**

**He needed that s much everything had been building up and up in him and now it was let out he took a drink of water then realized he felt better then he had in days. **

**Now all he needed was a new surfboard.**

**Carly woke up just in time for Skip to park outside the Zephyr shop when he turned he smiled at her**

"**Hey sleeping beauty"**

"**Where's Jay" she said still some what groggy from her sleep**

"**What!" Skips said in a shocked but im playing with you way "Not hey uncle o thanks for calling beautiful Uncle Skip but where's Jay swear you two are joined at the hip"**

"**Hey Uncle Skip" she smiled at him and gave one back "now where's Jay"**

"**Dropped him off at his moms work you going home or is your mom there"**

"**Moms still there and probably off her head by now so im gonna go over to Jay's"**

"**Okay man be safe"**

"**Okay Uncle Skip" He started turning when she shouted him back he turned to face her" Here" She gave him the trophy "put it in your empty cabinet for more to come"**

**Skip smiled and took the trophy with that he turned and Carly skated off.**

**When she got to Jays she knocked on the door and walked in **

"**Baby you here" She walked further in no lights were on "Jay baby"**

**She was just about to shout again when she walked into the kitchen to see Jay beat over the sink drinking and Donny's board on the floor smashed to pieces **

"**What happened here" she walked closer to jay and pulled herself to sit on the counter next to him when she reached him "so you finally snapped then"**

**Jay quickly looked up at her and she stared off watching the wall opposite her**

"**How did you…"**

"**oh I've been waiting for days for you too mine happened when he left on the floor in the living room with your mom yours has just been hanging on for days" she looked at him "that's also the reason I haven't had sex with you" and smiled which returned also with a laugh "come here"**

**He stepped y her and stood in between her legs which she then wrapped round his waist "its alright to snap he left us and it hurt you more because you finally felt like you had a dad then he up and left" her fingers gliding up and down his shirtless chest staring at that she looked up and him "I felt it too and just know I will ALWAYS be there for you always"**

"**I know baby I know" he then saw a grin form on her face "what"**

"**Well know you've snapped we can have sex I mean to at ourselves on the back for today"**

**A matching grin formed on his face "you read my mind" he then grabbed her ass picking her up and taking her to his room while she giggled as he played with her neck.**

**She could always make him happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Carly laid in bed her mom was away and she just wanted a night in by herself last night she was so tired all this skateboarding was doing her in. She looked at her clock to see it was 11:00 am she just groaned and laid back down just when she was about to fall asleep she heard a big crash and quickly sat up in her bed there laid on her floor was Stacey and Tony laughing at just falling through her window. **

**"What the hell are you two losers doing?"**

**They looked up at her but were not staring at her face Carly looked down to see that she was in her tight kinda see through cami she thought since would be alone no one would see it only Jay had seen her in it and that was it so quickly she pulled the covers up**

**"Well"**

**Tony stood up then helped Stacey up**

**"Chica get changed now and quick i got summet to show you and hurry we gotta find Jay and Sid"**

**All Carly could do was nod and as soon as they were in they had ran down the stairs this time and were in the car. Just when she thought she was dreaming she heard a beep come from Stacey's car. Nope it wasn't a dream so she quickly got up chnaged and washed then picked her skateboard up and got in the car with a 'finally' from Tony and they were on their way.**

**Carly was half asleep in the back when she heard Tony shout**

**"Hey!**

**-****Get in."**

**Then the sound of doors opening she looked up and saw Jay in the front and Stacey in the drivers seat. Then Tony and Sid sitting either side of her when Jay saw her he smiled and then saw how tired she looked**

**"You shitheads woke her up" Tony looked at Jay then Carly then Jay again **

**"How do you know?"**

**"Cos she looks dead to the world" Carly smiled at Jay**

**"Jay it fine okay Tony would only wake me up if it was something good right Tony" **

**"Right" He replied nodding knowing he would get his ass kicked if it wasn't "right swear Jay"**

**Carly smiled at Jay's protectiveness over her then moved over the seat to sit with Jay**

**"Watch the seats Carly i only just got the car" Stacy shouted**

**"Don't have a cow Stacey it's a hunk of Junk anyway and now you've let Jay in it they'll be nothing left when he's finished"**

**Which sent the car into laughs even Jay cos he knew it was true. After the laughing had subsided Stacey started the car and they were on their way where to where Tony was giving directions.**

Finally after half an hour we drove up a street looked kinda posh we stopped in front of a house and saw a family loading things into their car.

"**Hey, isn't that the girl from Del Mar?" Stacey asked**

**"Yeah" Carly said remembering the girl "the one with the bitchy I think im the best fucking thing in the fucking world friend"**

They carried on watching Carly heard and felt Jay move and looked to see Jay roling the window up and down something bad was gonna happen. When she heard a snap she started laughing Stacey looked over to see that Jay had broken the handle off

"**Damn it, Jay! You know how much this is gonna cost me? You're an idiot!"**

**Carly couldn't help but laugh**

**"I told you Stace"**

**He looked at her "yeah but I didn't think it would be this soon"**

**Carly looked at Jay who was grinning like mad when he saw her looking he winked Carly smiled and chuckled to herself. **

**They were watching the family get in their 'nice car' and start to drive away**

**"****Down, guys**

**Get down. Get down"**

**Then they were on their way to the house were they gonna rob this place what was Tony up to she was so wrapped up in her thought she only just heard Jay say**

**"Dude, are we gonna rob this place?"**

**Tony's eyes glistened with mischief**

**"Were not Jay" Carly said then looked at Tony and saw his eyes again "We better not be Tony Alva" he still didn't answer "TONY!"**

**Then he dangled the keys in her face **

**"Now why didn't you do that before instead of giving me a heart attack" She saw Jay hide his skateboard under his shirt "And take the skateboard out Jay you making us look like criminals you freak"**

**"no" He replied looking around like watching for something "but it makes it so much cooler"**

**Carly shook her head and followed Tony into the garden where she was greeted with a empty pool Tony jumped into the pool and looked at them **

**"This wave breaks hours a day, every day.**

**-And you know what, bros? We're gonna be the first to ride it!"**

**Jay Stacey and Sid got in touching the sides smiling Sid even said it was genius but Carly stood there this was stupid no way was she doing this. She sat down and watched as they all took turns trying to skate over the light each one of them going down when Jay fell and looked like he did a back flip she covered her eyes. She didn't want him to die she liked living and hanging with him and she loved the sex.**

**They took the dive board off and started again going small and then trying to go over the light it looked like fun.**

**Carly watched as Sid lined the board up and start skating she stood up and walked to the edge of the pool as Sid started skating he looked good then**

**BAM!**

**He fell and wasn't moving Carly watched him.**

**"Sid" She shouted and ran over to him past the boys who just watched probably scared shitless that he was dead. She got on the floor and put his head in her lap**

**"Sid, Sid you okay" She asked finally the boys stood round her and Sid just in time for him to wake up. He looked around then up at Carly and the goofy grin appeared on his face**

**"Am I in heaven" Carly smiled at him and the guys chuckled "I cant feel my feet" Carly grew worried he was paralyzed oh my god! She started worrying "but then again" He said once more and took a doobie out his pocket and put it in his mouth "I can never feel my feet"**

**Carly dropped his head "you jerk I thought you were hurt" the guys laughed and Sid just moaned. She stood up and walked to the edge of the pool and placed her skateboard near her feet.**

**The guys wondered what she was gonna do leave them or be her normal self**

**"Well come on you Fuckers if we're gonna be the first we better get practicing"**

**"And the Chica has spoken" Tony shouted and they all ran to her and started skating. **


	16. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey my readers.**

**Sorry for not updating my story Three Guys and a Girl. I have been really busy not with life but school.**

**I have my GCSE's in 3 weeks, finish school in 2 weeks and until then i am studying at home and school non stop.**

**That is why i have been not updating.**

**I hope in 2 weeks when i have a week off i can put a few chapters up to make up for the loss of chapters.**

**I'm sorry but my studies do come first.**

**Becki2810**


	17. I wish summer never ends

The next few weeks were amazing with a capital A we skated pools doing things that a 20 year old shouldn't do let alone 16 year olds we would drain pools just to skate them and i will tell you my summer has never been more fun.

I got out the Dogtown what we were doing and people would do anything to see us skate me Kathy and Blanca would hang out and they would sit at the side of the pool while i skated. When i didn't skate we would laugh at the guys and check out our men, me checking out Jay a lot he was the most courageous doing more devil dare tricks most wouldn't even dare to try. Even when the 'it' girl would come with her posse we wouldn't care well i think Kathy and Blanca cared because they were kind of pussy's no they were BIG pussy's but me nope when they checked out Jay when it would be my turn to skate i would spit on them or just stick my finger up at them and i tell ya they did not like that at all but it was so fun and got the attention of the guys back to us.

The guys would see Uncle Skip as much but i saw him everyday no matter what i always saw him after all he was my Uncle not matter how drunk or stoned he was he would still be my Uncle and be there when anything would happen.

Summer was so fun and it got even better when Stecyk came and started taking pictures of mainly Me, Jay, Stacey and Tony and it got even better when a woman came to take pictures of me and the guys for the cover and inside story of us. She made us stand in the middle of a pool that wasn't even ours the people were on holiday they would have a shock when they saw the cover of the magazine their pool on the front cover. Anyway the woman took loads of pictures Tony did his im tough Tony look with the board in the air all the time. Stacey did his im innocent Stacey look with a smile. Jay just did the all time Jay look sticking his tongue out right in front of the camera.

And there was me the woman said she wanted to see a girly side of me but also a skater girl too she kept playing with my hair and Zephyr shirt finally she decided my hair would look better in a side ponytail with it 'gliding over my chest' she said. My shirt was tied at the back showing my tanned stomach from all the surfing i did it was toned to she said to me if the guys didn't pick it for the skateboarding the would as hell pick it for my looks, and I'll tell you i didn't feel all that comfortable with her telling me that at all. But she was the professional. Right!

If things were going to be like this all summer I did not want summer to end that for sure. I wanted everything to stay the same.

I had the bestest friends you could imagine girls and boys. The best Uncle and adopted Uncles. And the bestest boyfriend who when I was down would tell me something that would make me smile, or would just tell me im beautiful he would just say it out of nowhere.

It was these people who made my life amazing but the thing is people say good things always come to a end and I had a gut feeling that end was gonna be a bad one a very bad one.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hey**

**Im so sorry I have not updated I have had my BIG GCSE exams these past weeks the last one is next Friday and this week is my week off so here is my update it's not a long one it just came up with it this minute. So hope you like. **

**I haven't watched the movie in weeks so I kinda forgot something's to carry on so I will watch it tomorrow and write some more. Well it like midnight here in England im gonna get some sleep.**

**Please review I love reviews and I love criticism because it helps me make my stories better but I do love people telling me that it's good, Any way do whatever**

**Becki**


	18. Until That Night

**Authors Note: Like i said in my last update i am in America for 7 weeks on holiday so i will not be updating as much hope you like this chapter it is rated 'R' for the swearing but hope you like please tell me what you think**

**Carly sat in the Skipmobile Skip looking for the boys she knew where they were but wasn't telling although her duty was to Skip it was also to her bestfriends and Boyfriend. Finally Skip found tem right where she knew Eating! if they weren't surfing or skating they were eating either at Stacey's work or the burger bars in town. Skip immediatly got out and went over to them shouting at them but Carly satyed sat in the car watching.**

**Carly always thought Jay had this homing device in him that told him when she was here because he always found here and when Skip was shouting Jay looked to the car and saw her sittng there making faces at Skip when he was of shouting making Carly smile and laugh.**

**When Skip started making his way back arly quickly got out the car Skip turned to her**

**"you staying?" **

**"yep" She answered "Just gonna hang.**

**Skip just nodded got in the car and drove away. When Carly waved him off and saw his car disappered she turned and walked to the boys just in time for Jay to say**

**"****Dude...you just got patty-slapped"**

**Which sent all the guys except Tony in to laughs. Carly went over to Jay's side giving him a kiss on the lips then sitting down next to him **

**"What did my uncle say to ya?" She asked**

**"Just some shit about not comingto practice you know the deal" Tony answered**

**Carly shook her head then took 2 fries from Jay's plate. Whrn Jay saw her he turned to her**

**"you like eating my food you do it all the time next time your not having any" The guys just laughed while Carly turned to him with a smile on her face**

**"you like sex you want it all the time next time your not having any"**

**With that Jay's mouth fell open and Tony and Stacey started laughing their heads off it wasn't normal that Jay got it back in his face only Carly could do that which just proved to the guys that she and Jay were perfect together and no one could try and break them up.**

**That was until that night as usual Tony was having a party for the skaters until his Dad came back which was usually 5am from his job. By 2am Jay was drunk out of his head Tony was a lttle tipsy and a little stoned while Carly was just a little tipsy.**

**Carly Jay and Tony were sitting on the porch when Stacey's car pulled up and Kathy and Stacey got out. Tony wasn't really sure about the two of them he had told Carly in secret Kathy was a girl who loved to party and do bad stuff while Stacey was the good boy who did nothing bad.**

**Kathy started pulling Stacey to the house and Caly knew this was not going to turn out god **

**"Come in, Stace. My dad doesn't get home till in the morning."**

**"Why don't you and I just go for a ride." He said**

**It was more than obvious that Stecy did not want to party none of the guys bagged on him he was usually the driver ad was the good boy of the group that was Stacey plus if anyone ragged on Stacey Carly would be in their faces.**

**"It's a party. Come on." Kathy wouldn't let up.**

**"I know, but I've got really great music."**

**"What's wrong with this music?"**

**"Look at the moon, Stace." Now Kathy was trying anything and that included romance when she started to kiss him in front of everyone again it was more than obvious he didn't want to**

**"No!**

**-Not here." He repeated to get her to stop**

**Everyone was fixed on the two Kathy got on the floor **

**"Come here.**

**-Come down here with me."**

**They chatted well Stecy try to stop her while Kathy tried anything to what it looked like get laid with Stacey finally Stacey just had enough got up and went leaving Kathy on the floor Carly didn't blame Stacey just by watching Kathy she had enough with her when Stacey left Carly knew their relationship was over. Carly looked behind her where she was leaning on Jay **

**"Can you cheer her up you can make anyone happy please" She asked.**

**Jay nodded he was drunk he didn't care especially when he was drunk**

**"I'll get you a drink while you cheer her up"**

**Jay perked up at the sound of another drink and nodded once more. Carly smiled and stood then made her way into the house. She got to the kitchen and poured a drink for Jay she looked out the window to see Jay dancing in front of Kathy she smiled once again Jay made someone happy.**

**She picked up the cup and started walking out back to the porch saying hi to everyone there but once she got out she saw something she never would want to see in her life right there and then her heart broke. Her cup dropped the drink flying everywhere evryone's attention went to her but when they saw her and how sad she looked they looked in the direction she was looking to see.**

**Kathy kissing Jay against the wall.**

**Tony got up and ran over to the to pull Kathy of Jay he knew Jay didn't know who the hell he was let alone who he was kissing but Kathy knew, but just before he got there out of no where Carly pulled Kathy of Jay and socked her right in the nose and Kathy fell down to the floor.**

**Everyone was in shock including Tony Kathy stood and when Carly wnet for her again everyone wnet to grab Carly but Carly hit her once more **

**"Kathy your a bitch you're sober and you kissed him you know when he's drunk he don't know anything and you kissed him while i was in the fucking kitchen you whore. I told him to help you while you were sad and you just throw it back in my face if Tony wasn't holding me i would fucking kill you and you know i would. You better hide your fucking face cos if i see you i will kill you i will dig a hole and bury you there any time if i see you, your dead to me Kathy you were one of my best friends and kissed my boyfriend right in front of me in front of everyone."**

**She shouted at Kathy**

**Everyone was worried and scared at the same time when Carly was in this mood no one could stop her. Tony was holding her so hard from her thrashing about but Shogo and Biniak were ready to grab her just in case she got free. Jay had been taken to the porch he was getting sober quite quick rom when carly had gave the first punch. Kathy had finally gotten to her feet her nose bleeding and her right eye closed tomorrow she would look a mess!**

**"you have everything the good lucks the best friends the best body the best life and the best boyfriend anyone would want your life including me and getting Jay was one step to it i've had enough Carly you best at everything and i'm sick of it" Kathy shouted back.**

**"you think my lifes brilliant" Carly replied back shocked "My dad died with brother who was the bestest friend i could ever have he was my life and he died then my mom get's depressed all the time and goes off with work all the time and when she is at home with is like 4 times a year she nags at me all the time 'Carly do this have better friends you should really lose weight how can you have a boyfriend when you look like that' do you see what i go through then my uncle Skip may be cool but he's drunk and stoned all the time. Skating is my life my freinds are my life and Jay is my life and right then you tried to ruin it, you wanna take my life take it cos i don't want it i hate it if it wasn't for these guys around us minus you i would probably kill myself i hate my life and the few things i do love you just tried to take of me i hope your happy Kathy"**

**With that she walked over to Jay grabbed his hnad and started walking off Jay trailing behing her apologising none stop but she ignored him she couldn't take it, all the way home to Jay she cried silent tears.**

**When she got to Jay's she put him to bed and started walking out but Philaine was stood at the door when she saw Carly's tears and immediatly ran to her**

**"what's wrong baby?"**

**"nothing Philaine um Jay's pretty much out of it so watch him tomorrow and tell im... just tell him to not look for me tomorrow im gonna be on my own i just wanna be on my own"**

**Philaine was worried when Carly cried something bad had happened Carly rarely cried**

**"Just look out for him Philaine" She said then turned and walked out of the house.**


	19. Heaven

**Dogtown was in a kinda of up roar no one could find Carly. When Jay had woken up the next morning not by himself but with the faces of Tony and Sid there and Tony holding an empty jug that was once full of water but now was all over him hense him being up.**

**When he heard what happened the little flashbacks he had he couldn't believe what he had done what had happened. He had cheated on Carly the girl he loved with all his heart. But that was only half the news Carly had cried and now she was missing as soon as missing had come out Tony's he moved.**

**And now that's where they were now searching for Carly they had tried every spot they new Jay had gone to the spot only them two would know but nothing , they had been searching for 5 hours even Skip and his mom were looking.**

**Jay made his way to Carly's house no one was there her mom was away as usually and Carly was of course not there when he got in by the the hidden key under the flower pot he made his way up to Carly's room. As soon as he stepped in her scent hit him he carfully looked around looking at all the photos she had with him and the guys with Skip with her brother and dad when he was just about to go on he stopped, her brother and father.**

**He remembered Carly telling him about a secret spot her and her dad and brother went to when they wanted to get away from everything didn't take too long to like 20 minutes in car and 30 minutes by board or walking. That was where she was he could bet his life on it. H ran out of the house wth his board and started boarding to that spot. Carly called it her heaven it was the place she went went her brother and dad died like it was like they were there with her calling it her heaven.**

**Jay had never skated so hard in his life the usually 30 minute skate actually took him 20 minutes but when he got there and saw her just sat on the sand watching the waves splash and the sun set it was all worth it. Carefully not to startle her he walked on the sand towards her he could see her board and sneakers next to her and her digging her toes into the warm sand with her chin rested on the top of her knees.**

**The closer he got the more his heart broke he could see her tears he could see the clothes wore were the same she wore last night. He did this to her with that bitch Kathy never was he attracted to Kathy never his only love was Carly. He was startled out of his thought when he heard Carly speak to him.**

**"I was wondering when you were going to find me you were the only person i told about this place" It hadly sounded like Carly he voice thickened with tears it almost made Jay cry too but he kept his ground.**

**"I don't even know what to say..i" He began but was cut of by Carly**

**"You don't have to say anything it wasn't your fault you were drunk, and when your drunk you dont even know your name" laughing quietly to herself "but seeing you with my friend by ex friend just about killed me Jay i've never felt so hurt so betrayed" She started crying again "i thought i would die".**

**And finally for the first time she broke down sobbing her heart out, Jay immediatly got to the floor pulling her into his arms letting her cry. **

**She couldn't cry really all she did was walk around Dogtown with silent tears falling down her face after she had left Jay. When she got to her house and to her room she saw the picture of her and her brother and dad the same one Jay had seen. With that she left with only her board and a few dollars in her pocket and she boarded to her Heaven. It was the perfect name for the place a place where she could be close to her dad and brother she knew they were heaven because they were good people so when she was here it was like she was in Heaven with them. She had gotten here just when the sun rose and now it was Sun was setting she had been there the whole day just sitting and thinking. She was starving and her head hurt from the drink she had that night that terrible night she would love to forget.**

**Carly finally stopped crying 20 minutes later and looked up at Jay she could see the tears in his eyes but knew he would never let them drop. She leaned up and pecked him on his lips then pulled back then leant back in kissing him fully but just as they were about to get into it Jay pulled back with a confused face**

**"you sure you want this?" He asked. Carly nodded**

**"help me forget it just you and me here with no one else in the world just us alone please" She begged.**

**Jay started into her eyes and saw the want the desperation the need to forget and finally he leaned down and kissed. Carly put her arms around his neck and pulled him down he was on top of her as they laid down in the sand. **

**Both wanting forget what happened the night before and both suceeding in doing so.**

A/N: Not as long as my others but enough i think on this situation tell me what you think about it please


End file.
